Read My Lips
by Scarlet Hand
Summary: Sabrina is torn between men. She finnally finds the perfect one, Puck. But when trialed and without him, she falls for others. Can she ever just keep one man? WILL ELVIS EVER GET HIS SAUSAGE?
1. Chapter 1: Snuggle Bugs

A/N: Im going to do first person on this story.. I find it much more fascinating to read. Also they are now 15. Not 12 anymore.. Daphne and Sabrina's parents left them in Ferryport landing to live with their

grandmother for a couple years. I really dont like Henry and Veronica.. Thats really why they arent in here. I think I might tell the whole thing in Brina's POV tell me what I should do

WARNING: LOTS AND LOTS OF PUCK+BRINA! And Brina+?????

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or like anything.. Just the plot

Sabrina's POV

I sat on the couch next to Puck and he had his arm around my shoulder. Granny Relda and Daphne sat on the couch across from them. "Lieblings," Granny Relda started. "Are you.. Um.. how do you children say it

these days.. courting?" I laughed and so did Puck. I buried my head in his chest with all of the laughter. "No old lady" Puck said to her "We just are really good friends now." I looked at Puck and understood that he

did not want her to know.

After Dinner I rushed upstairs with Daphne. I told her about the ten minutes before Granny and herself came into the room. "Daph, Puck and I were laying on the couch together, and He kissed me.. Well I dont

think kiss is the right word for it.. Made out.. thats a better word." Daphne's mouth dropped open and her palm flew in between her teeth. I squeeled and hugged her. She smiled and took out the handcuffs that

Puck had used to cuff himself and I together, and then swallowed the key. I laughed and took the handcuffs in my hand. I attached one cuff on my wrist and walked into his room. He was on a trampoline and

staring up at the sky. I walked over to him and took his hand in my own. I quickly attached the cuff to his wrist and sat over him. I kissed his nose and he smiled at me. Then he realized I had hand cuffed him and

he frowned and shook his head. "Hi Puck" I said with a smile on my face. "Sabrina unhook me now!" He said angrily.

"Puck, Im.. Im sorry.."

"Sabrina just get me out of this handcuff!"

"Puck.. Lis.."

"SABRINA!"

My eyes started to water and he held me close to his heart. He had taken his shirt of to sun tan. I heard the beat and took out the key and unhooked us. He still didnt let go of me and I enjoyed every second of

his warmth. I pulled up my knees and fell asleep. When I woke up my head was under his chin and my arm was looped around his shoulder. We slept like this every night for 4 days and Daphne was enjoying

having her own room. I woke up in the middle of the night grinding her teeth and she thought of everything that happened that night.

a/n: I like this series.. I really do. :) Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2: A Morning Swim

A/N: I know this if fluffy. Its like a nice fluffy pillow. If you don't like so much fluff try reading my other story, I'm working on these both so bare with me! Also I'm going to be gone until Thursday so I will post like

two chapters then unless I can take my computer with me.. Which I doubt.. and Daphne didn't swallow the key, Puck had the last time he handcuffed himself and Sabrina together. And I kept switching to third

person! Gah! This is what I get for this being my first first-person story! Also remember, Puck's room is like, not a room, it has walls but no ceiling! OH! I just remembered! I might be able to get one more chapter

before I leave tomorrow!

Sabrinas POV (as it will always be most likely)

My teeth sounded the sandpaper being rubbed together as I thought about Puck's flying monkeys. I had decided to sleep on the ground in fear of falling off of the trampoline and I was starting to regret it. My

blonde hair acted as my pillow and the cover of night as my blanket. I stared up to the sky and watched the stars twinkle. I felt a small hand on my arm and said, "Daphne, What do you want?" But the body

attached to the hand did not answer. I looked up at it and realized it was not Daphne, but Red Riding Hood instead. The little girl crawled into my lap after I sat up and she had tears staining her cheeks. I wiped

them off and kissed her forehead. "Sabrina.. Granny wants you" She said as she got up and rushed back into the hallway. I stood up and walked into Granny's room. The old woman sat on her bed in an old silk

nightgown and her hair was in curlers.

"Liebling sit down."

And that was the first time I had been given the birds and the bees talk.

My eyes widened and I rushed to Daphne and My room. I flopped on the bed and the little girl mumbled something only understandable by bumblebees and bunnies. Her eyes were open but filled with sleeping

sand and I could tell she was getting annoyed with all of these late night awakenings. I fell asleep and didn't want to wake up at 6:30.. But I did.

Granny Relda ran into our room with a whistle in her hand. "Get Up Girls!" She said and the whistle blew itself. I jumped out of bed but Daphne was a little more resistant. Granny crossed her arms and looked at

Daphne disappointedly and the little girl could feel the old lady's eyes burning through the blanket. She reluctantly got up and sulked to the floor. "Its too early.." she complained as her eyes shut and she

stretched out into a sleeping position. Granny had an evil smile on her face and I could tell what was about to happen next. The floor was about to get very wet. Granny took a wand from my bedside table and

waved it at Daphne. A large box concealed Daphne and Sabrina could see water rising, Daphne had somehow gotten onto a large raft that drifted up with the water. When the water stopped Daphne was

floating still and peacefully. The little girl had been asleep and could not see her doom. All of a sudden two giant arms appeared from the sides of the box and flipped Daphne over sending the little girl sinking to

the bottom. She kicked her legs ferociously and finally gave up and let herself float to the top. "You up yet?" Granny said and Daphne nodded. Puck flew into the room with a green hoodie and a pair of distressed

jeans. His blonde hair had swept across his face and his once longer stubble had been cut down to a mere smaller stubble. But his looks did not match his face at all. A large scowl directed his lips and his nose

was scrunched up and his eyebrows covering his eyes.

A/N: Puck.. That little demon boy.. Haha.. Well I will try to write more tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: Split

A/N: Wow I have 5 hours to write this chapter.. lol. Ferryport landing doesnt have enough teachers to have a high school and middle school along with an elementary school, so it is all one big school called "Ferryport Landing School for All" Only two human families live in Ferryport landing now. The Grimm and the Deffano families.

Sabrinas POV

"Old Lady why do I have to go to school?" He grunted as he plopped on the girls bed. "Because Puck Darling, you are a 14 year old boy." She said

as she emptied the big water tank out the window. I smiled at Puck. He looked incredibly handsome despite his facial expressions. He looked at

me and I looked down at the floor. I hated it when he looked at me like that and I knew I was going to regret it later. I slipped out of the room

just as Puck and Granny Relda started to argue. I grabbed my lunch and my back pack and ran outside. I grabbed my bike which was leaning on

the side ofthe house and peddled as fast as I could to school, not stopping to look back or to talk to some other teen age everafters and Django

Deffano. He was the oldest of the two Deffano children. He had a little brother who was nine years old, Daphne's age. When I arrived at school I

put my bike in the empty bike rack and ran to home room. Django was sitting at his desk with his nose buried in a book. "Hey stranger" I said as I

snatched the book out of his hands. We had been best friends last year until he started to date Daphne's bestfriend's sister Elliana. Elliana and

Marrisa were the children of Charming and The Little Mermaid. That relationship did not last more than 10 months. He smiled at me and I smiled at

him. I twirled a piece of his curly brown hair in my fingers. "Hey Bri bri." he said. I never liked the nickname Bri Bri but I was happy that he was

actually talking to me.

"Django, I was wondering.."

"Will you go out with me Sabrina?"

I smiled and kissed him gently. He held the back of my head and smiled. I knew this relationship was not going to end for awhile so I squeeled to

myself and sat in the desk next to him. I had almost forgotten, He didnt know about everafters. My eyes went blank and I zoned out until Puck

started to shake me after class. I smiled and got up and whiped the little bit of drool from the corner of my mouth. He laughed at me hartily and I

walked out to my bike. And then I realized, my bike was gone. I ran over to where it was and a little note told me that Daphne had taken it. I

sighed and started walking to the sidewalk that lead to Granny's house. Django pulled up on his motorcycle and I ran up to him.

"Need a ride?"

"Yes please."

I climbed onto his bike and he drove me around town instead of straight home. When we finally got to my house it was starting to get dark and

our date was in an hour. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him romantically. He smiled and drove away to get ready for our date. I walked

inside and slid down the door. Puck sat at the front window seat with hurt eyes and he flew upstairs. I tried to follow him but I heard giggling and

growling coming from Daphne's and My bedroom. I opened the door to find.....

A/N: Ok.. My first cliffie? Lol. I dont know. I will try to write more tonight while Im at the lake chillaxin


	4. Chapter 4: The Realization of the Kiss

A/N: I haven't written in soo long... Lol... Or at least it feels like that. I'm going to start adding little things of what music I listened to during the making of these stories... Just so you get a feel of what I am feeling while I write it and see my point of motivation.

Ok, you pronounce Beufferd (Be-You-furd) and you pronounce Django (Jane-Go) Yes... The D is silent. I'm going to update every two weeks during the month, with school and everything... this is not the top of my priority list.  
Songs: Lonely - Akon

Sabrina's POV (yes still)

There on the floor was Django's little brother, Beufferd and Daphne playing house, Beufferd was the puppy dog and Daphne was the little girl. She petted the top of his head and they laughed a bit and got back to the game.

I closed the door and continued to chase Puck; he raced into Granny Relda's room and slammed the door behind him. I opened the door just before he could lock it. He looked at me and transformed into a blue bird and flew towards the window, not realizing it was shut. I raced over to him and grabbed his ankles; he stopped trying to fly away and sat on my finger.

I tried to think about everything that he had seen. He must have been  
crushed. I knew about everything that had happened between us, that week we spent together, He must have felt something... That had been the week that Django and Elliana had started to date. I felt terrible now; I must've broken his heart when I told him I only wanted to be friends. Making out with him probably wasn't the best idea for our relationship.

Django just was… He was… How could I say it? More mature than Puck. In a couple of years, I knew Puck and I might get married, but I didn't want to think about it now. I just wanted to explore a bit. I caressed the top of his head with my finger and he seemed to enjoy it. Then out of nowhere he turned back into himself.

"Snot face..." He mumbled as he sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed. "You knew I liked you…"

My eyes clamped shut and I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't. His words stung me as he flung things that had happened at me. I started to break down.

I ran back to Daphne's and my room changing into a knee length, strapless blue dress, and slipped into Granny Relda's old blue high heels, which looked exceptionally new. Then the doorbell rang, and I had to brace myself for my first date.

A/N: Like it??


	5. Chapter 5: Love Something Unexpected

A/n: Hey! Haha.. IM sooo bored. That is why Im writing.. Im getting back into it! Thats good news for you!I posted this chapter without sendin it to my beta... Lol.. um.. hehe. Cookies94

Music Listened to:  
Violet Hill-Coldplay  
Speed Of Sound-Coldplay  
You Spin Me Round - Rip It Up  
Traveling Soldier - Dixie Chicks

Sabrina's Pov..

Django stood infront of me, with a red rose in his hands. His brown hair swept over his face and his piercing blue eyes examining me. Puck sat on the steps behind us in the shadows. Django kissed my cheek and we walked slowly out to his cherry red mustang. I smiled to myself and climbed in. I had curled my hair and it fell on my shoulders. "So, where are we going?" I asked him as we turned down Willow Creek Street. He smiled to himself.

"You are going to have to wait"

"Please tell me!"

"I cant."

I flipped off my shoes and put them up on the dashboard. Django laughed a bit as I slummed into the seat. We finally arrived in a full parking lot. Grass over grew patches of it, weeds grew around the edges, and a large screen sat infront of it. And then I realized we were going to see a drive in movie. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as he raised the roof of the car. He started to kiss my neck and I raised my shoulders. "Whats wrong?" He said and tried to kiss my neck again. "Stop it." I pushed him away. He slid back to his seat and started to watch the movie. I thought of Puck. "He said all of those mean things to me.. He deserves to be hurt." I started to kiss Django passionately. He was quick to join and kissed me like a wild boar attacking a gazelle. I had to let him do whatever he wanted. Puck deserved it. He crawled into the backseat and my eyes widened. "What are you doing?" I asked Django. "Come on Brina, get back here." He pet the seat next to him. I crawled into the back seat with him, and what happened next, I was not proud of.

He smiled and kissed my neck. I sat there like a limp rag doll. His hot breath on my skin made me relax and I closed my eyes. I heard a few taps on the window. Django ignored it and kept carressing my body. He kept lifting up his shirt and finally pulled it over his head. He started to kiss me passionately. The tapping grew louder and Django pulled the straps of my dress to my elbow. The top of my dress flapped down slightly, and finally the front door was opened. "Do you mind?" Django said as he started to kiss me. "Yes. I do." Puck said as he pulled Django off of me which allowed me to put the straps back up on my shoulders. He scooped me up wedding style, and we flew out into the parking lot. The movie had just started but I didnt want to stay there anymore. Puck flew me home.

When we arrived Granny questioned Puck and he assured Granny that Django did not see him flying away with me. I changed into Pucks baggy football jersey that grandma had purchased for him when he changed into something big. It had not been used so it was still clean. I also put a pair of baggy shorts on. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and took out the contacts that I had gotten last year. I put my glasses on and went back downstairs with Granny and Puck. I sat on the loveseat next to Puck and layed my head on his shoulder.

A/N: I like this chapter. :D If you dont.. Ugh.. But I do! :D


	6. Chapter 6: The Cruise

a/n:Well picking up from last time, tomorrow It is now Puck's brithday, and he forgets. Sabrina has some news for the family, sor I will be flopping back and forth between characters pov. :D I think IM even going to do Elvis in this chapter.:D Do know my lovely readers, that "Puck" is not Puck's real name. His real name is Robin Goodfellow. Look it up, In Shakespeare is where I come from. I know I think in the book he comes from the Sandman, but I like Robin Goodfellow. :D Its totally not him. :)

Songs Listened to:

Sabrina POV

I looked at my finger nails and Granny stood up and walked past me. "Its about time." She whispered to me as she walked into the kitchen. Puck took my hand and I could tell he wanted to tell me something important.

"Sabrina, I think Im in love with you."

My heart dropped and so did my eyes. He raised my chin to see I was crying, and gave me a gentle tears stopped and I kissed him again, this time a bit more passionately. He put his hand on the small of my back and lay on his back with me on top of him. I kissed him more intensly and put my hand in his soft blonde hair. I then sat up very quickly and remembered.

He's an everafter.

I ran upstairs to my new room. Granny had made it last night and it was next to Pucks. I locked the door and looked around. New York City. I rushed into a JCPenney's and ran to the second floor. I flopped onto the biggest bed I could find and let my emotions flow out of me. First I cried, then I laughed, and finally I kicked my feet in the air with excitement.

Puck POV

I layed back on the loveseat and smiled to myself. Sabrina Grimm. Sabrina Goodfellow. I had not told anyone this, but my real name was Robin Goodfellow. I remembered my blasted parents. Those ungrateful little wenches. They did not want me! Puck Goodfellow! Ughh. I flew up to Sabrina's room and knocked on the door. She was probably in JCPenney's again. I picked the lock and went in. The place was totally empty as it always was. I always forget Im not actually in New York City.

When I arrived in the presence of Sabrina she was fast asleep. I laid down next to her and kissed her gently and fell asleep.

In the morning I was awakened by lips on mine. I kept my eyes shut and kept kissing the lips passionately. When I opened my eyes I saw Elvis. Yes Mr. Elvis Grimm. I wiped my lips on my arm and hoped that Sabrina didn't see that. I flipped over and saw Sabrina fast asleep. She looked so beautiful. I kissed her cheek and went down into the kitchen. To see pancakes, pink syrup, and purple sausage. I smiled and got a huge plate full. I scarfed it down and smiled contently to myself. I laid back in the chair and picked my teeth with a toothpick. Sabrina came down and put her hands over my eyes. "Guess Who!" She said to me in an excited way.

"Is it me? Please be me!"

"No Silly."

"AHH! IS IT MOTH!"

"Definately Not."

"How about the most pretty girl in the world. Miss Sabrina Grimm?"

I looked back and she kissed me. Daphne barreled down the stairs followed by Red, Mr. Wolfy, Elvis, and the Old Lady. Sabrina hurried and sat down, avoiding any eye contact with me, but we played footsy all through breakfast. Of course I had to have another plate. Canis grunted and gave me a colorful box. I opened it up and a giant worm popped out at me. "Cool!" I said as I put it back in the box. The old lady slid her present down to me and I opened it up. Inside was a pair of white tennis shoes. Fudgeball and Red Riding Rat gave me a little stick version of myself and Sabrina. I smiled and put it in the box with my new shoes. I looked expectantly at Sabrina. "Ill give you yours later." She said in a hushed tone. I smiled and sat for no reason. I liked it.

Elvis POV

I want some sausage. Yumm.

Sabrina POV

I walked upstairs and went into my room. Once inside I went into Victoria Secret. I picked out a pair of cute lingerie and slipped it on under my clothes. I made sure they were easy to get off and Puck would like them. I went into his room and waited on the trampoline in the sexiest pose I could think of. He came in and I wanted to show my love for him. So I did.

Afterwards I put on his shirt and he slipped back into his jeans. We layed back down on the trampoline and I snuggled close to him. I loved him. I love him now. I will always love him. And I was sure he loved me the same way.

Puck POV

I held Sabrina in my arms. I love her. She was perfect. Perfect for me. She was mine, and mine only. I loved how we fit perfectally were young and in love. Yes. I knew what was going to happen in the future was definately going to happen. I would marry her. Full out marry her.

Sabrina POV

After 3 hours napping with Puck. I ran out into the hallway and right into my room. I ran into Macys and changed into a green hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans and my tennis shoes. I walked over to the computer and logged onto my email. I opened up the only letter and screamed with excitement. I had done it! I had won the world cruise to England! I got to take one person with me and I knew right away I wanted to take Puck, but I then remembered the barrier keeping him in Ferryport Landing. My heart sank. No no no! This couldnt be happening! We just explained our love to each other, and now I had to leave him. I packed my things and the next 3 months were filled with tears, love, and silence.

Puck POV

I waved to Sabrina as the boat pulled away from the dock. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I decided just to fly home. I soared into the sky. I did back flips and twirls, and my heart sunk even more. I was going to miss Sabrina. A year without her will be hell.

Sabrina POV

I waved to him. I waved to them. After I couldnt see Ferryprt Landing anymore I raced to my cabin. I put my things away and went to the sky deck. On a beach chair was a boy. His face was covered with a towel but he was sun tanning. He looked up. He had red hair and green sparkling eyes. I had a strange attraction to him, which I had never had with Puck. Was I falling for another guy?

A/N: I know some parts are OOC


	7. Chapter 7: Confused, and Hurt Humans

a/n: Shouldsomeone die? Im thinking about it and I know Who I want to die, but name some diseases. and mabey It will make it into the story. And dont say Cancer. Everyone has cancer when they want the person to die in the story. No! I dont want them to have cancer! lol. Well name them off. :D

Sabrina POV

I looked at him and he smiled at me. I was staring, which I only did when I looked at Puck. My heart pounded like a fagitude 8 earthquake. I smiled back at him. "Hi, my name is Benjamin." He said in a thick british accent, and extended his hand. I took it and shook. He had a strong grip. His freckles contrasted his pale skin and his green eyes looked ike two emeralds. I sat at the end of his lawn chair an we talked for a couple of hours. I finally told him my name after he tried guessing. I looked down at the floor and then back up at Benjamin. He seemed to be doing the same thing and I leaned in a bit. He did the same. Our lips met in the middle and it was Heaven. He was an excellent kisser and I deepened it. I broke it off leaving him wanting more and rushed to my cabin. I flung myself onto the bed and thought of Benjamin and Puck.

Puck POV

I missed her. I missed her tender lips, her blonde hair, her warm touch. I thought of her every minute she was gone. 'I refuse to go to school.' I thought to myself as I dressed. But every morning I ended up getting on the bus anyways. Sitting by myself in the last row, and looking at pictures of Sabrina. Elliana came and sat next to me. "Hey Puck." She said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Umm what are you doing?" I said.

"Sitting with my bud."

"I thought we stopped being friends. After I told you I wanted to be more."

"I know. But now I want that more now."

I leaned in close and our noses were an inch apart. "I did, but now, Theres someone else."

I got up and switched seats. She followed me and pinned me up against the side of the bus. She climbed onto my lap and started kissing me wildly. I couldnt escape her grasp, but I turned my head to escape her lips. "What the bloody!" I said as I crawled out and jumped out the window. My wings expanded and I flew back to the Old Lady's house. I went into Sabrina's room. It smelled like her and I just wanted to be with her.

Sabrina POV

I took the magical key Granny had given me and stuck it in the keyhole of the closet door. I opened it and took the key out. A blue vortex had taken place of the inside of the closet and I walked in. I was automatically taken into my room.I saw Puck standing in front of me. "Puck!" I jumped onto his back. He spun me around a couple of times and I then let go of his neck. I kissed him. I knew this was the only time I would be able to see him unless I used the bathroom door. "Brina. I.. I.. I thought you left." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I did. But granny gave me this key. I can come back, but I cant use the same door more than once."

"You couldnt stay away from my hunky charms."

"You wish. Haha."

I kissed him again.

He licked his lips a bit and looked confused. He licked them again. Then he looked down at the floor. "Who is he?" He asked me and grabbed my hands.

"Who is who?"

"You know. The human you were kissing."

"I.. I .. I wasnt!"

"I can taste him. I know you were Sabrina. Who is he!?"

"This.. This.. boy named Benjamin. He gets me! He gets me more than you do!"

"I curse him then."

Puck walked out of my room and slammed the door. I started to cry. How could this be happening? I fell to my knees with my eyes in my hands. I stuck the key into my closed door handle still crying and went back into the cabin. What I found was terrifying but exciting at the same time.

A/N: No one reviewed chapter six! GRRRRRRRRRR. I FEELS LIKE A PIECE OF POO! GAAAAAH! And now with that little announcement.. Please review. Please. Please! Or I will send my great dane army after you! But I think one would be enough. Mabey two if your a big macho person. Behehe.


	8. Chapter 8: 747 Flight to Paris

A/N: IT CHAPTER 8! YAY! Lol. You better review you little ingrates! Gahahaha! Sabrina is a little ho isnt she.. behehehe.

Sabrina POV

Benjamin lay on my bed. His eyes were closed and he had taken off his shirt. I layed down next to him and laid my head on his bare chest. I felt a hand come up onto my back and then Benjamin sat up and my head slid down into his lap. "Hi Benny." I said as he caressed my hairline with the back of his hand. "Sabrina!" He yelled as he pulled his legs from under me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Its my room!"

"N.. Oh.. Ya it is.. hehe."

"Now kiss me you fool."

I crawled back onto his lap and kissed him romantically. He fell back with me on top of him and then we rolled over so he was on top of me. We kissed for a full 20 seconds and I finally broke it off so we could both breathe. I started to kiss his again and he pulled away. "What?" I said as I tried to kiss him again. He flipped over onto his back and lay next to me. "I have.." he said as he trailed off.

"Huh?"

"I have a.."

"What?!"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

My face went blank and I thought of Puck. I looked at my fingers as they intertweined each other. I crawled onto his knees and unzipped his pants. He looked at me and took off my shirt. Next came my pants, and then my bra and underwear. I then took off his and I made love to him. I knew we were moving fast but I felt connected with him. I loved him. I thought of Puck throughout the whole sequence of happenings. It was kinda awkward. I shifted awkwardly and went to my closet. I picked out a little night gown and put it on. I went back and layed on the bed with Benjamin. I rested my head on his shoulder and I tried to forget about Puck. He hated me now anyways.

Benjamin POV

I ran my fingers through her wavy hair. I kissed her forehead and put my pants back on. I took my cell out of my pocket and flipped it open. The screen wallpaper was Marina and I kissing. She had one eye closed and our cheeks were touching. I deleted the picture and went over to Sabrina hiding the phone in my hand. I started to kiss her romantically and then took a picture of it. I then got on top of her and started to kiss her even more romantically. She broke it off and kissed my cheek. She the rolled over and fell asleep. I sighed and crawled under the covers with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. We fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning I sat up and she did too. I kissed her and she smiled at me. I could tell something else was on her mind, and she could probably tell something else was on my mind too. "Ill be right back." I said as I went into the bathroom and called Marina."Hey baby" She said on the other line.

"Hey. Good morning."

"What's up?"

"I have to.."

"Break up with you."

"How did you know?"

"You sent me the picture of you and this blonde chick kissing last night."

"Oh. Well.. bye."

I closed my phone and Sabrina came in with a blanket around herself. "Hey Baby whats up." She asked and I walked over to her and kissed her romantically.

"Nothin."

"Oh ok."

She went back and got dressed and went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. My cell phone ringed and I didn't want to pick it up. "Im sorry son. You have Pulmonary Fibrosis." The doctor said on the other line and I dropped my phone. I ran over to the computer in the corner of Sabrina's room. I looked on google and type in 'Pulmonary Fibrosis' my mouth dropped open. The results were extremely scary. How was I going to get a lung transplant on a ship? I ran down to the infirmery. I explained my condition to the nurse and she instructed me to lay down on one of the beds.

Puck POV

I sighed and went into JCPenney's and then went up to Sabrina's favorite bed. I lay on it and smelled the pillows. I missed her. I missed her so much. I got up and went up to costomer services and turned on the computer. I sat down and looked at my email. Foreign extange program. I was being sent to.. Paris. I smiled and ran into my room. I threw some clothes in a suitcase and threw it over the railing into the living room. I went to my computer and looked at the plane time and ticket. I printed it out and realized I was leaving tomorrow and I wouldnt be back for 2 months.

In the morning I got out of the barrier with help of the old lady and marshmallow. I got on my first 7-47 and flew to Paris.

a/n: im getting tired. Im not getting any reviews and I feel like you guys hate it. So next two chapters will be really short and will probably be my last ones.


	9. Chapter 9 : New Love and Deserved Death

**A/n: *noms on a big bowl of Trix cereal* whoever said Trix was for kids, *spits a little bit while talking* was seriously mistaken. **

**Lol. Well. Im a kidish. lol. *pours some Trix in mouth* And I know. I have the weirdest last name in the history of last names. And the Reason that Sabrina has like a mall in her room is because its a magical room. Its JUST like NYC. But without the people. Oh you know half of you looked up Pulmonary Fibrosis You know you did. x3 Also Django is outta the picture. No more Django! Buh bye Django!!!! :-]**

**Ok wll apparently this isnt going to be my last couple chapters.. But DONT WORRY LADYS AND,, i think all my readers are ladies! Bahahaha. Well puck and brina WILL end up together. Its going to have that Little Women feel to it.. If you dont know what im talking about. READ THE BOOK! Sabrina is my Jo and Puck is my Laurrie. Its also like a little mix with The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. But no cross over. Its just the characters are based on them. :] You also know how I said Puck was only staying for 2 months. Im changing it to 13. lol**

**_Read My Lips  
Chapter 9  
By: Scarlet Poxmis_**

Sabrina's POV

I grabbed a bagel and a carton of milk and walked over to a table by the window. I sat my plate down and took a bite out of the Asiago Cheese Bagel and then took a drink of my milk. My mind explored so many thoughts I was starting to get a headache. I thought of Puck. I thought of Benjamin. He looked so fragile, almost like a porcelin doll. Puck. Puck had been my rough looking, bad boy for so many years. We shared our first kiss, our first love, and our first..

Well you get the picture. I took another bite out of my bagel and stood up. I took my trash to the can at the end of the aisle of tables and walked back to my cabin. I took the key out of my top drawer and put it in the bathroom door's lock. "Take me to wherever Puck is." I walked through the door and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I realized I was still in a bathroom. But it wasn't the one in my cabin. I opened the door and in front of me was two aisles. I looked around me, and realized I was on a plane. I could see a tall boy sitting 3 rows ahead of where I was standing, and I decided that was the best place to start. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. I looked up with my eyes closed and pursed my lips.

"What are you doing?" an unfamiliar voice said. I opened my eyes and realized that it wasn't Puck. I appoligized and looked around again. Two rows ahead was another boy. I jumped over to his seat and before looking, I kissed him passionately. I got pulled into it and I thought for sure it was Puck. I opened my eyes and....

**A/N: *rolls on floor laughing* BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

To my pleasure it was Puck. "Hi." I said as I sat back and bit my lower lip. He didn't seem very interested in me, so I sighed and put my feet up on the seat in front of me. Puck looked over at my feet and rolled his eyes. "Sabrina. Im busy, would you please leave?" My heart sank. I slid back into the bathroom and transported back to my cabin. I took the key out of the door and flopped onto my bed. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I knew I had deserved what had just happened to me. I knew it was going to be a long month getting to England, and then flying to Paris.

Skipping 1 month into the future.. OoOoOo!

Puck's POV

I grabbed her hand and we raced through the feilds. Her red hair flowing behind her and her green eyes shimmering. Her short dress brushing against my legs and we tripped and tumbled as we reached the bottom of the hill. I kissed her soft lips and ran my fingers through her hair. I was starting to develop a british accent, and I knew she loved it. "I love you Puck." She said said as she grabbed my shirt and rested her head on my chest. My face went pale. I did not know what to say to the girl that I had only known for a month. "Puck?" She said again sitting up. I sat up right after she did and kissed her. She must of thought that was a "I love you too" but I did not know if I did or not.

**A/N: Like oh my word. Its let PELTING rain here. AWESOME! Ill end chapter here and Im gonna dance in it!! . lol jk jk. I scared some of you there didn't I?**

I looked at the sky. Everything was great. I had my girl, I had everything I would ever want. Then I thought of Sabrina. My heart sank and it was like I had just found out she kissed another boy again. "I have to go." I muttered and ran over to the forest. It was a deep forest like the one in Ferryport landing. I dodged through the stumps and as I did my wings started to sprout from my back. I jump onto a stump and then into the air. My wings flapped and I soared into the sky above the tree tops. I did summersaults and cartwheels in the air before floating down back into the forest and crawling onto one of the tree branches.

Benjamin POV

I lay in the hospital bed. I was still waiting for a lung transplant, and the Pulmonary Fibrosis was starting to cause serious pain. I held my ribs and looked up at the ceiling. Sabrina sat next to me in a rocking chair and was reading me the newest "Brothers Happy" book. I smiled at some parts, and cried at others.

Sabrina was such a good care giver, and I knew she should of been on her train ride to Paris but she decided to stay with me. We had not done it since that first week on the boat, and I was happy she decided she wanted to wait until marriage before doing it again. She had turned into someone completely different from the girl I had first met on the boat. The girl I had first met was Easy, Ho-ish, and all around slutty. I hated her, but again, I loved her.

**A/N: Ok. Sorry for all of these.. But Guess what "Brothers Happy" comes from. Lol. Just guess. Whoever gets it first will get to tell me how many more chapters to do!!!!**

I grabbed my ribs and winced in pain. I let out a sharp scream and I felt Sabrina rush to my side and grab my hand. She almost broke the nurse button by hitting it so much, and six nurses came into the room. I could feel her hand slip out of mine, and then faint sobs from the hallway. I closed my eyes and let out another blood curdeling scream. I felt my body go limp, and the pain get increasingly more painful. And then everything went blank. Was I dead? Mabey. Was I really? I opened my eyes all of a sudden but saw nothing but black. Then I wasnt there anymore. I was dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well ya didn't see that comin did ya?! You know how I said this was going to be a short chapter.. Apparently I lied. I was planning on it being a short  
chapter... But... I kinda got carried away.. Hey 1,424 words isnt too much is it?!?**


	10. Chapter 10 : Drunk?

**A/n: Good guess Lara but sorry. Thats not it. And also, 20 chapters?! Are you kidding me? LOL. I guess not. But ermm. I know that I posted two chapters the other day. Its because I wrote the first one SOOOO long ago. So I wanted to sit down and write some more. Hahaha. Dont expect this every day. Im suprised that no one made fun of my last name. ^-^ And yes.. and no.. Benjamin is not dead. Hes just.. lets say... Dead.. You know, dead in the brain, not forever but..Ya.. His POV will be told in his head until Well.. Sorry folks. He will die. And I told you guys!! Its like a Little Women/Benjamin Button/The Time Travelers Wife thing!**

**DeDe I LOVE YOU!!! Lol.. Your a true fan. :-) Yay for DeDe! **

**Also. Most of Benjamin's POV's are gonna be short. Theres really no story there. Im going to try to make this chapter either 1,500 or 2,000 words in it.**

**Hint to "Brothers Happy": Its opposite. To something.**

**_Read My Lips  
Chapter 10  
By: Scarlet Poxmis_**

**Benjamin's POV**

I sat by myself in a black endless nothingness. I grabbed my arm and tried to warm myself up. My body was bare against the breeze. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I was in the middle of Paris. My body was still bare and I was even more freezing.

I got up and raced into an alley way. A door leading into a clothing store stood a smidge open. I peeked my head inside and saw that the store was closed. I sprinted inside and grabbed a Winter jacket, a pair of pants, and a shirt from the racks. I slid them on and slipped out of the store and closed the door. My body was starting to warm up, and then I realized that I had forgotten shoes. I looked at my feet and they were starting to turn blue so I slipped back into the warm store. I put on a couple pair of socks and some Italian loafers.

I was racing through the streets and I was looking for somewhere to stay. I had no money to stay in the inns. But then I realized, none of the people had faces. I looked around me. They were all faceless puppets. I ran into a hotel and grabbed the first room key I saw. I then raced into the elevator and ascended to my room. When I arrived I flopped onto the bed and tried to sleep. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be possible.

My heart started to race, and then I felt it stop completely. I couldnt control My body. I fell limp. I wouldn't wake up this time.

**A/N: Don't ask 'bout that. I destroyed Benjamin for real this time!!!**

**Sabrina's POV**

I raced down to the hospital lobby and then outside. I reached out one hand and whistle with the other in attempt to hail a taxi. But instead of a Taxi, I got many weird looks from other people. I stood back and observed others hail taxis and then I did the same as them. When finally my attempt at hailing a taxi was successful. I climbed into it and realized that the driver spoke french when he asked me where I wanted to go in French. I thought a little bit and replied "La train station sur quatrième rue." I hoped that I said "The train station on fourth street" but there was no way of me knowing.

When we arrived at the station I got out of the cab and paid the driver. When he drove away I walked into the station and up to the ticket desk. "How can I help you?" the receptionist said.

"One-way ticket to Paris please."

The lady gave me a large ticket and I stuffed it in my bag. I walked over to the boarding dock and climbed onto my train. I sat down in my first class seat. A boy with blonde hair sat next to me with his face hidden behind a book. He reminded me of Puck. I thought of when I visited him on the plane. "How was he on that plane?" I whispered to myself. Then I realized that Granny had probably helped him. I walked to the bathroom in the back of the train and locked the door. I stuck my key in the walk in closet door and opened it. "Take me to Puck" I said as I stepped through.

I snuck through the small house. An older women stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables. I slipped through the back door and looked at the hills. I could tell we were about 20 miles out from Paris because I could see the Eiffel Tower over the horizon. On the top of the hill I could see two figures on top of each other. I decided that I should probably leave, and I could come back later to see Puck. I slipped unoticeably into the house and through the door again. When I appeared in the train restroom again I heard knocking on the door.

"Is anyone in there?" I higher-pitched male's voice said. "Si Sinor!" I said without thinking. "Oh." He replied. I could head footsteps walking away from the door. I then opened it up and returned to my seat. I plopped down and looked at the boy next to me. He had rested his head on the side of the car and had his hand on his cheek. His lips looked so soft, and his hair swept accross his face. I leaned over and lightly layed my lips on top of his. I closed my eyes a little bit and then sat up and licked my lips.

"So why are you going to Paris?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes from the light sleep I had fallen into. I blinked a little bit and realized the voice was the boy sitting next to me.

"Oh. Its part of an program Im part of."

"Oh. Im going to pick up this girl whose staying with my family."

"Oh. Why is she coming here then and not straight to England?"

"I dont live in England. Im coming home from England. Since I was going to be at the station, Im just taking her home."

"Thats cool."

"Ya. I heard shes an American you know?"

"Im an American!"

"Thats nice. I doubt it, but is your name Sabrina Grimm?" He said as he grabbed his bag and took a picture out of it. "This is her" He handed me a picture of myself and my mother. My face had been cut out of the picture and I realized that he was waiting for my mom to arrive at the station. "Um... She's pretty, but thats not Sabrina Grimm."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm Sabrina Grimm, and that is my mother."

His eyes dropped and he smacked his lips a little bit. "Hey I dont remember having orange flavored lip gloss on." My eyes grew wide and I licked my lips a bit. He looked over at me and I looked away. This was going to be a long ride.

**A/N: Hey guys. Do you like the name Elijah? I can change it later.**

I placed my luggage on the bed I was assigned to and looked around the room. The walls were a pale blue and the carpet was a shade of cream. The blanket was pale blue and had cream polkadots. The dressers were wooden and there was a small closet at the foot of the bed. I opened it and stepped into it and took all the hangers out and put them on my bed. I looked back into my closet and opened a small door that was in the back of it. I climbed in and realized it lead into someone else's room. I relized that it was the boy's room. I crawled back into my room and shut my closet door.

I walked downstairs in Puck's old football jersey, and with my hair in a bun. My feet were in my nice fuzzy slippers and I slid into the kitchen. "Hi Sabrina!" The lady said. "Im Miss Dallayla." I waved a little bit and looked at the boy standing next to her. He was my age, had blonde hair that swept over his eye and was a little curly, but straight. His gorgeous eyes were shimering purple, and his skin was pale. "You already know my son, but his name is Elijah"

**A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh no! School starts tomorrow!!!**

**Puck's POV**

I ran my fingers through Delilah's hair. Her head was nestled in my bare chest. I kissed her forehead, and then picked her up. I started to walk back to the house and I thought about Sabrina. My heart would always have a place for her but I didnt know if she completely deserved it. I continued to the house and opened the front door. I took her into her room and layed her on her bed. I watched her sleep peacefully and went into my room. I exchanged my jeans for sweatpants and threw on a sweatshirt. I walked out to the family's old harley. I hopped on it, turned it on, put on a pair of sunglasses, and drove out to downtown Paris.

I stepped into a crowded nightclub. Girls were dancing everywhere. I arched an eyebrow and then removed my sunglasses. I sat down at the bar and ordered a margarita. The attendant didnt ask for my ID so I smiled a quirkish smile a bit and watches the dancers. One of the masked dancers looked strangely familiar. I watched her kick up one of her legs, let the guy she put it up by, feel is and preetymuch anything else he wanted. She then spun and came over to were I was.

I drank my third margarita, and slammed the empty glass down on the counter. "Fill me up." I said as I watched the masked dancers some more. When the attendent came back over to me with a large jug, I said to her, "Just leave it here." She smiled and nodded and I took the pitcher in my hands. I chugged it down and I start to feel a little loopy. Then I felt incredibly loopy. And then it seemed as if I had stepped out of my body. I watched myself stumble over to the dancers and 'trip' onto one of the dancers and grabbed her breast.

I could see myself getting slabbed. Many times. I got slabbed by dancers, other women around the bar, and even the bar attendant. I saw my body fall to the ground. Then something that suprised me even more was one of the masked dancers came up to me and help me up. She took off her mask and I saw that it was Sabrina. I saw myself kiss her roughly and she shyly turned her head.

**A/N: Just did the first day of school. ahhh. My science teacher always sounds and looks like hes going to jump out of no where and eat you**

I watched myself stumble outside and hop on the bike and drive back to Delilah's family's house. It looked like I was going to tip over, but I didnt.

When I woke up the next morning my head felt like a carpenter was hitting my head with a hammer. I sighed and slibbed out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen. Mrs O'Donnal looked at me and shook her head, but Delilah just sat down next to me and slid her hand into mine. She kissed my cheek and returned to eating her eggs. I looked down at my own oozing breakfast.

**A/N: Sorry for another 'A/N' but, writing this part right here made me want eggs.. so I had to go make some. :)**

I took a bite of it and wanted more. I scoffed it down and looked at my french toast. I missed the blue syrup, and purple french toast. I sighed and looked at my hands. "Do you have any purple and pink food dye?" I said to Mrs O'Donnal. She nodded and handed me some. I dyed my food and took a big bite out of it. It didn't taste like the stuff the old lady made, but it was good enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok.. so guys is 2,350 words enough? Ya, do you guys have a weird teacher like my science teacher? His wife is my english teacher. I have World History, Science, English, Singapore Math, Bi., Gym, and study hall. Lol. Here is my teacher list:**

**World History-Mr. Fite (the funniest teacher on earth!!)  
Science- Mr. White (the bear)  
English - Mrs. White (the sweet lady)  
Singapore Math - Miss Moreno (the young teacher)  
Bi. - (the funny and strict teacher)  
Gym - Miss Poole (the crazy lady)  
Study Hall - Miss Moreno**

**Lol. Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. Guess what Bi. stands for. and its not Biology. :)**


	11. Answer To Some Flamers

**A/N: Hey J.J. Thank for calling me stupid. -.-* I said there was going to be fluff and drama, I know Sabrina's a h** but.. Grr.. Im mad at myself for it... Sorry for this little intermission here. But ya.. Puck has moved on, Sabrinas done hopping around. I promise, this guy is JUST a friend. And she runs off to Puck, and it goes from there. DeDe is still my favorite fan. :) Just so you know tho... I hateth you flamers. *sprays flamers-b-gone* **

**Ok, you know what... Im making a collection of oneshots right now.. I need your help with ideas and such. I was wonderin if I should... End this now. Bring it to a quick end.. and then an epilouge?**


End file.
